


Human

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom!Kurt, M/M, Werewolf!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 8: human</p><p>warnings: d/s-y klaine with sub!blaine, werewolves, blaine’s parents being borderline physically/emotionally abusive assholes.</p><p>in this ‘verse, werewolves are known to the public but mostly shunned because of some incidents with attacks and stuff. not much of their biology/dynamics are known to non-werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

“I’ll miss you,” Blaine murmurs, pressing in close to Kurt as he slings his bag over his shoulder, “Don’t go.”

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Kurt laughs, wrapping his arms around Blaine and tugging him in against his chest. Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s throat and inhales, absorbing Kurt’s smell - cologne and hairspray and the showergel that he’s started keeping in Blaine’s bathroom for those times they can spend a whole afternoon having sex. Blaine shivers and whines when Kurt pulls away, grinning and pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Have a nice evening, baby,” he smiles, tugging the strings of the hoodie Blaine had borrowed from him straight, “I’ll call you after dinner.”

“Okay,” Blaine waves as Kurt steps out of the door and starts down the drive towards his car, “Drive safe!”

“Always do,” Kurt smiles, blowing him a kiss before getting into his car. Blaine blows one back as he reverses away and then shuts the door, leaning up against it and tugging Kurt’s hoodie up to his nose, closing his eyes as he takes in Kurt’s scent. They’d spent hours rolling around in Blaine’s bed until it smelled like sex and sweat and  _Kurt_ , and Blaine will probably have to wash the bottom sheet but the comforter and pillows can stay. It’s creepy and slightly gross, but it makes him feel  _safe_  when he’s surrounded by Kurt’s scent, like his boyfriend is right there next to him.

He sighs and tugs the hoodie back down again, just as his stomach grumbles loudly. “Okay, okay,” he mutters to himself, turning to head into the kitchen.

“Blaine.”

Blaine yelps and skitters back against the wall, his heart thumping in his chest. “D-Dad? What are you doing here?”

His father steps out from the kitchen with his arms folded, a thunderous expression on his face. “Your mother and I decided to come back a few weeks early. One of the pack was expressing concerns about you, and I wanted to make sure they were unfounded.”

“Concerns? I - my grades are fine, Dad, I haven’t gotten into any trouble -”

“You stink of sex, Blaine.”

Blaine flinches. This was exactly what he was scared of. Most werewolf packs have no problem with relationships between humans and pack members, but the Westerville pack is one steeped in history and old beliefs. One of which is that humans are unworthy to mate with wolfkind.

The worst thing is, Kurt doesn’t even know that he’s a werewolf. He hasn’t connected the fact that Blaine is always busy on a full moon, and that there are always people dropping by who look like they’ve just crawled through a hedge backwards, or that his house has spare rooms with dog beds in them that are  _covered_ in fur, even though the Anderson family don’t own any pets. He hasn’t noticed the way Blaine always turns conversations away from his family trips and his ridiculously huge network of uncles and aunts that he occasionally mentions. Blaine knows he should tell him, but he’s just - scared. Kurt’s amazing and perfect but he’s also human, and humans don’t tend to react well to being told that the person they’re sleeping with turns into a giant wolf on occasion.

“You’ve submitted to him,” his father snarls, and Blaine shakes his head quickly. “No, Dad, I haven’t, I haven’t -”

“You have, I can smell it on you. A  _human,_  Blaine? Are you stupid?”

“I love him, Dad,” Blaine says weakly, and his father  _swells_  with anger. “You  _love_  him? You don’t know what love is!”

Blaine cowers, fighting the urge to drop to his knees, “I do, Dad, I really love him, I want to be with him -”

“No. You are going to grow out of this phase and you are going to mate with a nice beta from the Dayton pack and you are  _not_  going to continue bringing shame to this family,” his father roars, looming over him.

“Dad, please,” Blaine says, giving into his father’s dominant pheromones and sinking to his knees, ducking his head, “I love Kurt, don’t make me -”

“You are of wolfkind, Blaine! He is not worthy of you, and if you think he is then you are a disappointment not worthy of the title of Anderson.”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip hard. Of course he’s a disappointment. He always will be. Born an omega, the runt of the pack, always inferior to Cooper, the alpha. And if that wasn’t enough, he turned out gay, too.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” he whispers, and then yelps when his Dad bends down and lifts him up by the throat, slamming him hard against the wall. He sniffs and Blaine cringes away, tilting his head back so his throat is exposed and closing his eyes.

“You’re wearing his clothes.”

“I - I just borrowed a hoodie, I was cold at school today -”

“Don’t lie to me. God, you smell  _awful_.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispers, “I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry -”

The front door opens suddenly, and  _Kurt_  calls “Sorry, Blaine, I forgot my jacket, I - Blaine?”

Blaine turns his head to see Kurt standing in the doorway, his mouth open as he stares at them. “Kurt,” he says weakly, “It’s not -”

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurt storms forward, shoving Blaine’s father away from him, and Blaine cannot express with words how bad an idea that is, “Blaine, are you okay? Baby, talk to me.”

“Kurt,” he gasps, “Kurt, just go, it’s fine -”

“It’s not fine! How  _dare_  you push him around like that? He is your  _son_  -”

“He is no son of mine!” his father bellows, and Blaine can’t help it - he falls to his knees immediately, the dominance of the alpha pressing down on him like a weight.

But Kurt stays standing tall in front of him, without even a tremble. Blaine gapes at him. Not even his father’s betas can stay standing when he’s like this, and for Kurt, a  _human_  to stand strong -

“You, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt says softly, “Are not a kind man.”

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with,  _human_ ,” his father spits, and Kurt backs up a little, clearly confused. “H-human?”

His father’s snarl morphs into a smirk, and Blaine’s heart turns to lead in his chest. “Dad, no -”

It’s too late. His father is already distorting in his skin, his face elongating and his back twisting and popping - until a wolf stands in front of them, baring its teeth. 

“Oh my god, you’re -” Kurt whispers, and Blaine can’t stand, can’t even  _move. “_ Kurt please just go please -”

His father barks once, fur bristling, and makes a lunge for Kurt, who flinches violently. And then he backs off, teeth still bared, and paces away, leaving them both.

Kurt relaxes and then drops to his knees, shaking visibly. “Oh my god. What the hell was that?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine sniffs, “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“Find out what? That your dad is a werewolf?”

“I am too,” Blaine feels tears start to well up in his eyes and blinks hard, wiping at them with his sleeves, “I - my whole family, Kurt, we’re - werewolves.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know, I know, I should have told you, I'm  _sorry_  -” he hiccups and makes a gross sobbing noise as he starts to cry properly.

“Hey, hey, Blaine, baby, just - don’t cry, sweetheart, don’t cry,” Kurt’s hands cup his face, stroking over his cheeks, “It’s okay, it’s all right, beautiful, I - I don’t understand but it’s okay, I trust you. I trust you.”

Blaine sniffs and breathes out shakily, opening his eyes to see Kurt smiling at him. “I should have told you.”

“I can see why you didn’t,” he pulls Blaine in for a hug, “Werewolves, huh?”

“Yeah,” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck and hides his face there, “Yeah.”

“Okay, Blaine. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispers, “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. C'mon, let’s go out to my car, okay? I don’t really feel very safe in this house.”

“Okay,” Blaine lets Kurt help him up and lead him out of the house, still shaking from the effects of his father’s anger. Kurt opens one of the back doors and tugs Blaine in, wrapping him in his arms as soon as they’re inside. “Do you want to explain what’s going on? Like, why your father had you by the throat?”

Blaine swallows hard. “I’m - I’m an omega. The lowest of the pack,” he explains, seeing Kurt’s blank gaze, “And Dad is the alpha. He’s a - a dom, and I’m a sub -”

“Wait, a submissive? Like - like the sex kind?”

“No,” Blaine can’t help but chuckle a little, “No, just, I’m very…subservient, I guess. And our pack, they don’t think very highly of me. Especially as Cooper’s an alpha too. And I’m gay, and you’re human, and they…they just don’t like it.”

“Okay,” Kurt says slowly, “So your thing with my clothes, is that a wolf thing?”

“Yeah,” Blaine blushes, “Um, maybe the submissive thing is a little more than that, then? I, uh, I need to be dominated? In bed? And, and sometimes outside of… the bedroom, too.”

“Wow. Okay.” Kurt sits back, “Huh. So your Dad doesn’t like me because I’m human?”

“And he thinks humans aren’t worthy to be with wolfkind,” Blaine mumbles, looking down, and Kurt reaches for his hand. “Blaine, I don’t care about that. I love you, okay? I won’t deny that the whole werewolf thing is kinda scary, but I trust you, and seeing as you haven’t ripped my throat out yet…”

“Kurt, I would  _never_  -”

“Blaine,  _Blaine_ , I know,” Kurt cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard enough to make Blaine melt in his arms, “I know, and I love you, and I trust you. Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Blaine breathes, “Okay.”

He lets Kurt hold him, and hopes that everything will turn out okay.


End file.
